Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2
|image name=Revolution 2.jpg |english=Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 |unnamed=No |game system=Wii |series=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |english release=October 21, 2008 }} Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 is the fourth installment of Clash of Ninja for U.S, and all 4 of the normal control set-ups for the Wii are usable. Gameplay There are 35 characters, including 7 never before seen in a Naruto: Clash of Ninja or Gekitō Ninja Taisen! game. The story present in this game was made exclusively for the game as well. While there is no online, other features include 15 stages, fully animated cutscenes by Studio Pierrot, destructible environments, and the hand seal system from Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 2. Exclusive to this game and onwards in the Wii sub series are the ability to use paper bombs (even for characters who don't use ninja tools for their strong attacks). Holding down both dodge buttons and pressing the strong attack button enables the player to toss and plant paper bombs at the cost of chakra, though as an added bonus, players can also use the Wii Remote pointed at the screen to aim paper bombs. This new function enables setups of all sorts such as traps to limit screen space and distance attacking. Paper bombs however are no different from normal ninja tools and certain projectiles, and can be deflected. Players have the ability to turn off obstacles and stage jumping, the latter of which is also accompanied by tier selection, allowing players to play on either one of the two parts of a stage. This effectively doubles the number of stages from 15 to 30, but leaves players unable to stage jump during a fight; however, this trade-off would obviously be intentional. There are ten missions in the game that are altered and specialised for each character chosen, resulting in a total of 350 missions. The Oboro Mode from the [[Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2|second Clash of Ninja]] game now makes a return in the form of Kumite Mode, where the haze clones are replaced by the missing-nin instead. Playable Characters Trivia * This is the first Naruto: Clash of Ninja game to feature original characters; which is to say, new characters who had not previously appeared in any other media and were created specifically for the story of the game. ** Like the first Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution, this game contains a limited amount of content from one of the two un-localised Gekitō Ninja Taisen Gamecube games, with Revolution 2 being a more alternate parallel to Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4. Unlike Revolution to Gekitō Ninja Taisen 3, Revolution 2 compared to Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 have more visual differences from each other, with the notable absence of the Third Hokage and the Sound Five. Characters who have appeared only in Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3 and 4'' also make their American début in this game, such as Anko and the new forms of Naruto and Sasuke. * The ''Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution series is North America exclusive, meaning this game series is only available in North America. This means that the original characters (Bando, Kagura, Komachi, Towa, and Yūgao) that appeared in Revolution 2 and 3 have not appeared in any of the Naruto: Clash of Ninja games that are legally sold in Japan. * When using Second State Sasuke, his Sharingan is shown to have a colour-reversed Sharingan. This is much like Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan. * If the player plays as Tenten, Sakura or Ino against Sasuke, each will say something showing they like him. This is also true if the player plays Temari against Neji. * When Sasuke is chosen, he appears in the game without his forehead protector. However, if he is chosen on a Squad Battle with Second State Sasuke, he will have his forehead protector on. This is the only time you can play with Sasuke wearing his forehead protector. * Out of all the characters, Kabuto is the only one whose health regenerates half the amount of damage he's taken, which makes him have a strong advantage against other CPU-controlled characters. * In Squad Battle mode, if the player choose Naruto and Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto on the same team, it will always start as Naruto and if KOed, he will turn into Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto. The same is for Sasuke and Second State Sasuke. It doesn't matter if the player chose the stronger enhanced versions before their normal selves; it will always start as Naruto and Sasuke. * In Squad Battle Mode, once Naruto/Sasuke is KOed and then transforms into his enhanced state, he will have boosted stats that are only available in this mode. Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto will regenerate chakra and his attack power goes up significantly, but his health slowly degenerates. Second State Sasuke will have his chakra regenerate quicker and his guard is increased. ** In Naruto's case, it may be a foreshadowing of the demon fox shroud in the Shippūden series, where it is revealed the chakra around Naruto at that time is harmful to those who come into contact with it, even Naruto himself. * There is a glitch that shows Jiraiya's Clash of Ninja Revolution character selection screen picture. If the player presses the B button repeatedly to go back to the main menu while the character selection screen for 4 players is loading, before the music starts, and continue pressing as it gets to the selection screen to go back, there is a chance that the picture of Jiraiya will show on all four players character selection pictures as the player go back to the main menu instead of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Temari, who the cursors start on. This also seems to work in Squad Battle mode. * This is the first game in the series to feature paper bombs as a universal unblockable projectile (as well as a universal thrown ninja tool) with the exception of Naruto (when the player transform him into Nine-Tailed state when his health gets low), Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto, Second State Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Might Guy. Those five have their own unblockable attack and are able to disarm/destroy set/thrown paper bombs, no matter who or what team set/threw them. * Despite it only being out for less than two months at the time (October 21), this game was nominated for Best Fighting Game on the Wii by IGN in its 2008 video game awards. * Some sources state the reason why Wi-Fi was dropped in the game was for favour of rebalancing most of the characters (barring the newcomers to the series that is).